The Laws of Nature
by yaoigirl22
Summary: Tim has a secret,and when something dark threatens his team, Tim will have to reveal everything to protect them. The team are about to be thrown into a world that will throw everything they thought they knew out the window.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS **

**Warnings: None at this time. **

**A/N: Here is my third NCIS, I hope you like it. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Laws of Nature <strong>

He moved as one who knew the forest, who knew where to find all its secrets, who knew it's danger but keep on going despite of it. He ran with the forests creatures, for he was one of them. The moon and stars above him, watched over him.

Any human who saw would be in awe of him, envy him, and fearful, for he was what they once were, and could no longer be or remember.

Freedom.

Suddenly he slid to a stop kicking up dirt, around him the wolves and his companion stopped as well, whining and watching attentively as he sniffed the air and his ears twitched. One of the wolves nudged his hand when he did not move; he gave a low rumble from his throat.

Above from the treetops several hoots and other chatters echoed, he responded, giving hoots and chatter of his own, he then sniffed the air again, and then he ran.

* * *

><p>He came upon the den that was his resting place for two days, the wolves having left him to go on a hunt, the only one that remain as his company was his companion who bounced eagerly to their den. He watched his companion disappear into the den, before following in, pausing when he saw his companion tumbling around with two bear cubs.<p>

He looked around and found the mother watching not far, he went over and crouched beside her, the mother turned her head to him and bump her nose against his. He nuzzled her under her jaw before moving and curling up against her warm body, watching his companion play with the cubs.

The mother and her two cubs stayed the night, and left early morning, he and his companion left the den soon after.

He paused just outside the mouth of their den, he gave a soft sigh of bliss at the feel of the power that run from the tip of his toes to the end of his hair, it stirred his soul, making him feel happy, safe, loved.

Mother was in a good mood.

A demanding bark from his companion pulled him from his trance.

"Alright, I'm coming. How does fish sound for breakfast?" he said as he and his companion slipped into the forest.

* * *

><p>Today was his last day, he did not want to leave, but knew he had to.<p>

"It doesn't mean it's easy" he said to his companion who laid it's head on his lap.

His companion wagged its tail, and licked his finger tips.

"You're no help" he chuckled, as he turned his head to the sunset, tonight he had one last thing to do.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer: I do not own NCIS **

**Warnings: None so far**

**A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Laws of Nature <strong>

The scent of death, he knew it as well as he knew life, and yet that knowledge did not ease the sorrow he felt when faced with it.

"Someone was a little too ecstatic" Tony said as he snapped the picture, face twisted in disgust at the mangled body.

"It does seem that way doesn't it?" Ducky said as he took out the liver probe.

Tim looked around the place that was the crime scene, it was a park, and thankfully used by runners, the Junior Agent didn't want to imagine what would have happen if a group of children found the body. Said body had been found by a couple who was currently being interviewed by Gibbs and Ziva, mangled up in the bushes.

The wind gentle blow and Tim's nose flared as scents tickled it, his ears twitching at the soft voices around him both human, and non-human.

With a sigh he looked back at the body, and paused.

Something about it didn't seem right.

"_Doesn't __**feel **__right" _he corrected, crouching down and resisting the urge to sniff the body. 

Instead he called up his magic, he pulled it over to the body and with a subtle twitch of his fingers, he made the magic search the body. He frowned at what he discovered.

"Something wrong Timothy?" Ducky asked, noticing the frown and distance look.

"No" Tim answered, before standing up and joining Tony in scanning the area for evidence, fully aware of the knowing gaze on his back.

With half an ear he listened to Tony babble about another movie, he was worried about the body, more importantly who the body had been, his magic could not identify if the body was human or non-human. Very unusually, it meant that something was blocking his spell, and he couldn't do anything stronger then what he just did minutes before without giving himself away.

"Are you listening?"Tim heard Tony say.

"No" Tim said, raising a brow at the pout he got from his senior co-worker.

The two spent five minutes bickering until Gibbs head-slap them back to work.

* * *

><p>The body's name was Petty Officer Jake, twenty-seven, had just come back from deployment. There was no reports of him gone missing by the family, who they were having trouble contacting. Nothing they could find made this man stand out.<p>

And it was this that had Tim going down to Autopsy, even more worried.

"Hey Palmer, where's Ducky?" Tim greeted as he entered.

"He went to see Abby about something he found in the Petty Officer's body" Jimmy said, as he finished sewing up said body.

Tim nodded and stared at the body.

"You felt it too?" Jimmy said after moments of silences.

Tim looked up at the Assistant, and nodded.

"I wanted to look further but, well, you know"

Jimmy smiled in understanding, as he took off his gloves and washed his hands.

"Ducky won't be back for a while, you know how Abby is." The Autopsy Gremlin hinted.

"Thanks "Tim said as he moved closer.

He took in the body's features for just a moment; taking note of certain injures on the skin, before he raised his hand and touched the right arm.

Not the best move, both he and Jimmy knew that, it could comprise with any evidences that was found or have yet to be found, but they were safe.

"_Aperio" _he murmured, the magic flared out of him and to the body, both him and Jimmy gasp at what was revealed.

Dark green markings of swirls and leaves, like tattoos, appeared on the body. With sorrow and dread Tim traced them with his fingers.

"Who…what could have done this?"

Tim looked up at Jimmy, who too was tracing the markings, eyes sad, confused and a little angry.

"Don't know, but this is very worrisome" Tim answered, he then sighed. "I will have to inform the Elders. You should inform your Clan as well, just in case"

Jimmy nodded; both men suddenly tensed and stopped tracing the markings, dropping their hands to their sides just as the door slide open and Ducky came in.

"Oh! Hello Timothy".

* * *

><p><strong><em>Can you guess what Tim and Jimmy are?<em>**

**_Hint: Not a Were-creature, or a wizard._**

**_Review Please!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS **

**Warnings: None**

**A/N: Cookies goes to everyone, you guys got it partly right lol! But there is still more to reveal! Now on with the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Laws of Nature <strong>

"What do you mean the Elders will not look into it?"

Tim sighed, but nodded none the less.

"_It's only one_" Tim said, voice tight with anger as he remembered how dismissive the Elders said it, only one of them actually showed concerned.

"Only one? The officer was a _Pamus, _one of Mother's chosen!"

"I know, that's why Elder Merlin has called a meeting of the Clans, so your Clam leader may be called soon"

Jimmy nodded, before stirring his tea and looking around the restaurant that they had chosen to eat ate, it was dimly lit and soft music was playing above them, the atmosphere was relaxed, this was a popular spot for vampires and wizards.

"Hello, ready to order?"

Both men looked up at the young waitress, her almond shaped wings fluttering behind her.

"Yes, I'll have the steak, well done" Jimmy said, "with a salad"

"I'll have the Pixie Burger, no tomatoes, mayo, mustard, Swiss cheese, and light on pixie dust" Tim ordered.

The waitress nodded, and once she left, Jimmy turned a questioning brow at Tim.

"What?"

"I thought you liked Pixie Dust"

"I do, but lately it's been making me a little hyper and the last thing I want to do is go to work hyper"

Jimmy grinned at the image, after all he had seen the other hyper, it was an…interesting experience, and he could imagine the terror and confusion the younger male would release at NCIS.

"Anyway, what of your Clan, what is their take on this?"

"They are concerned and are investigating this, as well as informing others, and despite the Elders' decisions to dismiss this I'm sure they will continue to investigate"

"That's good; at least _**they**_ have some sense"

Jimmy nodded, and sipped his tea, Tim took this time to look at his friend.

Like all Faes, his skin was a pale moonlight color, his short brown hair was long stopping past his shoulders and was done in a low ponytail, his green eyes were darker, and his ears were long and pointed. Around them were vampires, wizards, and other mythical creatures enjoying their meal, some alone, some not.

He wondered what would his _Naktu_ reaction would be if Jimmy just removed his cloaking spell and showed his true self, he also wondered what would their reaction would be if he did the same. Of course he knew what reaction of those around him would be, it was also one of the reasons why he kept the spell on even now.

"You know, Ziva and Abby would love this place" Jimmy then said, "and I can see Doctor Mallard talking with the wizards about his travels"

Tim gave a small smile at the thought of his _Naktu _here, he could just picture as well as Jimmy, he could also picture them getting kicked out because of the chaos they would havoc on the poor restaurant.

Never had he met a stranger group then ones he worked with at NCIS.

Their food came and they ate, occasional talking about the Death of the_ Pamus_ found, but mostly about their daily lives. Afterwards they went their ways telling the other to be safe.

* * *

><p>Mother was getting worried.<p>

More bodies were turning up, all mangled.

He tried to calm her, tell her that all was well, but Mother knew better.

Mother always knows…expect who did this, and that made both he and Mother worried.

"Do not worry Mother, I will find out was is happening and stop it before it goes too far"

He sighed at the worry that flowed through him.

"I promise to be careful"

* * *

><p>Ziva headed down to Autopsy for the information that Ducky hopefully had, in truth she just wanted to get away from the demon that was Gibbs, this case was making everyone on edge.<p>

Body after body was popping up almost everywhere and not just in DC, this was going on over a month now and there were no suspects or leads!

Gibbs was close to exploding.

The door slide open and Ziva stepped in, she paused, the hushed voices made her instinctively stepped back into the shadows and away from view.

"It took me awhile but I found the cause of death for the bodies" said Jimmy, "the cause was a dark ritual used to pull out the core of the _Pamus_"

Tim said something in a language she couldn't recognize but knew it wasn't anything polite.

"I will inform the Elder" Tim then said.

"_Elder?" _Ziva thought.

"Tim"

Both Ziva and Tim looked up alarmed at the use of the Junior Agent's first name.

"It's obvious someone is hunting the _Pamus,_" Jimmy said, "you need to be careful"

"I'm not going to be come home to seals all over my apartment am I?" Tim teased.

"I'm serious Tim" Jimmy said, "you are _Homus" _

"You know I hate that name Jimmy"

"And yet it is you're name given to you by Mother for over 40 million years"

"I know, it's just that—"

Tim stopped, his nose flared, he then tensed before slowly turning to look at Ziva.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS **

**Warnings: None in this chapter.**

**A/N: Sorry this is a little short, having a bit of trouble with this chapter. Also for those of you who are wondering about the names, don't worry they will be revealed very soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Laws Of Nature<strong>

Both watched as Ziva came out the corner where she was hiding, they glanced at each other both thinking the same thing.

_How did she get pass the wards?_

"I am sorry about eavesflying—"

"Dropping" Tim and Jimmy corrected.

"Eavesdropping, but I cannot say I regret it from what I've heard"

"And what did you hear?" Jimmy asked.

"A lot, much I did not understand, but what I did understand was that McGee is somehow involved in this case" Ziva said, "and is in possible danger"

"It's possible" Jimmy said, getting a glare from Tim, and a curious brow from Ziva.

"Then why not come to us?" Ziva then asked.

"Because it's complicated" Tim said, inwardly sighing when he saw Ziva's confused and stubborn frown.

"_This is going to take a while" _

* * *

><p>Tony frowned when he saw his two Teammates return.<p>

Ziva had an angry and annoyed frown on her face, Tim's face on the other hand was worried and slightly tired.

"Umm, should I ask?" Tony said cautiously.

"No" both Agents answered as they went to their desks.

Tony decided then whatever it was wasn't worth his life, just as Gibbs came strolling in, the ex-marine paused and looked at his two upset Agents, before shaking his head.

Whatever it was could be dealt with later.

"What have you got?"

* * *

><p>"Jimmy is right, <em>Homus" <em>

Tim groaned both at the name and that Merlin agreed with Jimmy, who looked smug.

"I've gotten reports from all Four Reigns, every last body found has been a _Pamus" _Merlin said, "whatever or whoever this is, is looking for you"

Tim sighed, he knew that, suspected it when the first body was discovered, it was just that he had hoped that his gut was wrong.

"You will need to be moved to a safe place"

"NO!"

Both the Elder and Jimmy looked surprised at the outburst.

"I will not run" Tim continued on, "this, whatever it is, is killing off innocent lives looking for me. I won't run, it'll just keep on killing to find me"

"And what will happen if it does find and kill you?" Merlin said.

"I've never lost a battle"

The Elder sighed, before looking over at Jimmy for help.

"That's true, but what about your Teammates, Sarah, your parents, Abby, Jethro and Dr. Mallard?"

"What about them?"

"What if this thing finds one of them, or finds you while you're with them? They could get hurt or worse"

"I'll protect them"

"I'm sure you will" Jimmy said, watching as Tim's eyes darken to the pointed that they were almost black, and how the rest of his features slowly started to change. He knew this to mean that Tim was getting highly upset.

"But what if you can't" Merlin continued not even blinking when those dark eyes turned to him, "are you willing to risk it?"

* * *

><p>Mother wanted him to be safe, wanted him to hide, but that wasn't his nature.<p>

He was born, created for three purposes, one of them was to Defend, protect.

He was not going to run.

….And yet Mother wanted him to.

* * *

><p>A two weeks later, Tim sighed as he got out of his car, this was not going to be a good day.<p>

"_Damn those two!" _he thought with a growl, that if heard would not sound human.

Tim hated the way Merlin and Jimmy were able to work his protectiveness of his Teammates and family against him, and then there was Mother.

"_Gibbs is not going to be happy about this, neither are Tony Ziva and Abby"_

The young Agent shivered at the thought of the Goth and her anger.

Tim nearly made it to the elevator when he stopped.

The garage was extremely silent.

Tim sniffed the air, his ears twitched listening for anything that would explain this unease and sudden silences. He let a bit of his magic and energy spread throughout the garage.

"_Where…where…where…found you!"_

He jumped when a loud shriek echoed, and a blur came speeding towards him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reveiw Please!<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do own NCIS **

**Warnings: None**

**A/N: Okay you know what Jimmy is, but do you know what Tim is? He higher then a Elemental. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Laws Of Nature <strong>

Ziva watched the elevator; she was going to do it.

She was going to talk to Tim again, convince him to tell Gibbs, even if she had to threaten him with office supplies. For two weeks she had been worrying over this, fighting with herself about disregarding Tim's promise not to tell.

The elevator dinged open, and she watched in surprise and horror as Tim fell out.

Quickly she rushed over, pushing the rapidly growing crowd.

"McGee, McGee, Tim!"

Tim wasn't responding, and there was some much blood.

"Someone call the ambulance!" she ordered.

An hour later Gibbs was pacing the waiting room of Bethesda hospital, Tony had a crying Abby tucked next to him, Ducky was sitting quietly and worriedly, Ziva's hand in his. Leaning against the wall was Jimmy a deep worried and thoughtful frown on his face.

Finally a doctor appeared.

"Agent Timothy McGee?"

The doctor blinked when he was suddenly surrounded.

"How is he?" Gibbs asked.

"Surprisingly, not as bad as it seems" the doctor explained, as he showed them to the room that Tim was resting in, "he has a broken rib, a few bruises, and a few fractured bones. He has a slight concussion that we're watching."

"The blood—" Ziva said.

"Was not his, right now, he's resting, and while I recommend only two at a time, I been here long enough not to even bother trying, so please just be as quiet as possible"

The doctor then gave a smile and left the Team.

Abby entered first followed by Tony and then the others.

"He's so pale" Tony stated quietly as not to wake his sleeping partner, "I think they missed something"

"I wanna know how the hell this happen" Gibbs said.

"Perhaps you should ask Palmer" Ziva said.

Jimmy gulped when ice-blue eyes turned towards him.

* * *

><p>"It is dead"<p>

"So he is the one"

"Yes it would seem so, we must tread carefully, he is not like the others."

"I know, that's why we must find a weakness"

"We must watch"

"We must watch"

* * *

><p>Tim woke up the next morning to find Gibbs looking down at him, worried and angry.<p>

"_Uh-oh"_

"Hey Boss" he said, "what happen?"

"I don't know, you tell me McGee"

Tim flinched at the soft tone his Boss took on, that meant he was pissed.

"McGee"

Tim looked at the window, before looking at his now more worried the angry Boss.

"I'm guessing Jimmy told you' he then said.

"He told me, but I think he left out something"

"_Yea, the mythical being part" _Tim thought.

"If I told you Boss you wouldn't believe me" Tim said.

"Try me"

Tim stared intently at Gibbs, wanting to believe the man, truly he did, but years of experiences made him so weary when it came to revealing his who and what he truly was.

"I'm not sure about that Boss"

Gibbs frowned now more worried, what was it that was so bad that Tim couldn't trust him?

"I trust you with have my six Boss, and I know that if I have a problem, your door will always be opened, but this…this is beyond you Boss, and I've learned that everything that looks like gold sometimes is really a rock in disguise"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yes, another short one, sorry.<em>**

**_Reveiw Please!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: My writer's block for this story is now over!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Laws Of Nature<strong>

Gibbs returned to NCIS in a foul mood. Tony and Ziva glanced at each other both coming to the conclusion that the conversation with McGee had not gone well.

"Where's Palmer?" Gibbs all but growled.

"Down with Ducky," Tony answered.

He watched the man leave before following, Ziva close behind.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Jimmy froze when he sensed three familiar presences approaching Autopsy, one of which was very, very angry.

"_Shit!" _the Elf thought just as the doors opened.

"Palmer!"

"Jethro, what on Earth…?"

Jimmy quickly found himself backed against the freezer drawers and staring back into angry blue eyes.

"What the hell is going on Palmer, and I want answers. Now!"

Jimmy shivered at the cold and angry tone, but quickly calmed himself. He had known this was going happen as soon as he told Gibbs and the others that someone dangerous was looking for Tim. He also knew Tim wouldn't say a thing and that it all came down to him.

Sometimes, being the blood brother to _Homus_ sucked. Sucked big time.

"Jethro, stop scaring my assistant!" Ducky said pulling the agent away from the other and over to his desk, making the man sit in the chair.

"It's alright, Doctor Mallard," Jimmy reassured him. "Agent Gibbs has every right to demand questions, especially since I know Tim is the reason for his foul mood."

Tony blinked at the Autopsy Gremlin's slightly annoyed tone. He'd never heard anything like that come out the other's mouth before. He watched as Palmer looked around the room, and then murmured something.

The Senior Agent felt a shiver go down his spine, and for a second he could have sworn Palmer's eyes had glowed.

"What I'm about to tell you must **never** leave this room," Jimmy warned, and everyone was surprised at how stern and almost cold he sounded.

"I assure you Mr. Palmer, anything you say will be kept in this room," Ducky assured.

Jimmy hesitated for a moment, and then nodded. "Okay," he started. "First off, I'm not…I'm not human…I'm an Elf. I mean, well…um, I know you call me the Autopsy Gremlin, which is okay, even though as I said, I'm an Elf, not a Gremlin, but…" he trailed off seeing everyone's expressions.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What the hell have you've been smoking?" Tony finally said, breaking the surprised silence.

Jimmy rolled his eyes, snorting at the slap the Senior Agent received before he murmured the canceling spell for his human disguise. His ears twitched at the gasps.

"Like I said. I'm an Elf."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

When Tim woke up again, he was alone. He listened to the sounds of the hospital, his mind wandering. He needed to leave; staying here was putting more people in danger.

The two Agents that were stationed at the door weren't going to be a problem, nor was sneaking out.

A rattle at his window caught his attention. Perched on the windowsill was a pigeon with a green leaf in its beak.

He sighed before shifting to sit up, groaning when the world started to spin.

Whatever the nurses had given him was really strong, and he knew he wasn't going anywhere.

The next time he woke up it was to the knowing eyes of Jimmy.

"You told them," Tim simply said, sighing as he slowly sat up.

"Agent Gibbs is very convincing," Jimmy said.

"True, but I have a feeling he didn't have to do much convincing," Tim retorted.

Jimmy said nothing to that, instead he continued on about something much more important.

"I told them that something was after you and that you were going to go into hiding before the attack could happen."

"Let me guess, they didn't take to kindly to that."

"What do you think? Have you met them?" Jimmy rolled his eyes. "No, they didn't, and that was after the shock of them finding out that I'm an Elf and that you weren't human either."

"And they're okay with that? Me not being human, I mean?" Tim asked.

Jimmy could see the fear in his friend's eyes and knew well enough what he was expecting. It hurt him to know that the person he cared about the most could still be hurt from others cruel natures.

"I think it hasn't really sunk in yet, but when it does I believe they will be very accepting of you. They're a little hurt that you kept such a big secret from them, but that is understandable to a degree."

Tim still didn't look convinced. "So where are they now?"

"Well, I **_tried _**to send them home to rest, but apparently finding out that two of the people they work closest with are something straight out of a Lord of the Rings novel outweighs 'going home to get some rest'."

"So they're here," Tim muttered to himself. The meds must be really messing with him if he didn't sense the others presence. "Great."

"Want me to tell them you're still asleep?"

"How long have you been in here?"

"Ten minutes."

"Well, there's your answer."

Jimmy chuckled before standing up and leaving the room. As soon as he stepped out heads swirled up and looked at him.

"He's up and a bit snippy, but I think it's the meds so…" Jimmy trailed off, his eyes narrowing.

"Jimmy?" Abby questioned.

"Hell and Damnation!" He cursed surprising them all. He whirled around and went back into the room.

The room was empty.

"Shit Tim," he cursed again, looking around the room, eyes lingering on the open window.

"He jumped out?" Tony questioned as he looked out of the open window. At first his mind told him that it was impossible, they were five stories up, and then it reminded him that his Probie wasn't human, so maybe jumping from windows was a walk in park for him.

"Looks like it. I'm going to kill him," Jimmy said, surprised eyes and raised eyebrows turning to him, before Gibbs ordered Tony and Ziva to put out a watch for McGee.

"Won't do any good. If Tim doesn't want to be found, he won't be," Jimmy said as they left the room.

"Then what do you suggest Palmer?" Ziva asked.

Jimmy stared at her, still surprised at how well she and everyone else were taking this whole situation. Then again it probably hadn't sunk in yet. He sighed. Time would tell whether what Jimmy said to Tim earlier was true; that the Team would accept him.

"We need to call Agent Sacks."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reveiw Please!<em>**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Have no reasons as to why this hasn't been updated in a while, and I hope you still enjoy this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Laws of Nature <strong>

"Ooooooh Ronaaaallllld!"

A dark reptilian eye opened, and glared at the smiling Elf.

"How many times have I told you not to break into my den?" Ron growled.

"Ummm, this makes two hundred I think" Jimmy answered.

Ron groaned before rolling over and going back to sleep, until a light weight draped over him.

"He's missing" Jimmy whispered in his ear, causing said ear to twitch, "I need you to find him"

"I'm sure he's fine Jimmy, you worry too much" Ron answered, eyes still close.

"Ron, he was attacked and hurt"

Ron snapped open and Jimmy yelped when he was suddenly thrown off as Ron suddenly sat up.

"Repeat that?"

Jimmy looked up from the where he landed on the floor into dark eyes.

"He was attacked in the NCIS garage, I don't know what it was, but I think it's the thing that's been attacking the _Pamus_"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner!?" Ron snarled as he flung back the covers and got out of bed.

Jimmy said nothing as he scrambled to his feet and followed his friend out the bedroom, bumping into the broad back when Ron stopped suddenly.

"Jimmy"

"Yeah?"

"Why are they're NCIS Agents in my apartment?"

"Uhhh, yeah about that...they know"

"They…know?"

"Yep…well they knew I'm an Elf, and Tim's well…you know, but they don't know what you are!"

Ron rolled his eyes before looking back at the Agents and Ducky who were looking at him curiously, the FBI Agent wasn't sure if it was because he was in his boxers or because they knew he wasn't human.

"I'm a Dragon"

"…You're a giant lizard?" Tony finally asked, jumping when Ron growl and bared his inhuman fangs, blinking when Jimmy smacked Ron upside the head as he squeezed by.

"You can terrorize Tony later Ron" Jimmy scowled.

"Hey!"

"We need to find Tim"

Ron rubbed the spot where he was hit, "Can I put some clothes on first?"

Jimmy paused, eyes moving up and down the body before him then back at the Dragon's face.

"Why?" Jimmy then asked, a gleam in his eyes.

Ron smirked before going to get dressed.

* * *

><p>"<em>Jimmy probably got Ron looking for me by now" <em>Tim thought as he arrived at his safe house, Jethro in tow.

At the thought of the Dragon and friend, Tim quickly set to work on strengthen the wards and charms, because if anyone could find him, it was Ron Sacks, of the Sun Dragon Clan. One of the oldest breeds of Dragons, the very first of four creature created by the Mother.

"That should do it" Tim said, as he finished the last charm.

Jethro whimpered.

"Yeah, I don't think it'll work either, but it's worth a shot; now let's get to the real work"

Tim and Jethro headed down to his basement, Tim carrying the large black bag he got before coming here over his shoulder with a snap of his finger a fireplace flared to life, lighting up the dark place. Green eyes took in the place he had hadn't been to in over two hundred years.

The walls were made of stones, the dark corners covered in webs, there were soft squeaking of rats, but Tim knew they weren't going to be a bother. On the walls were selves full of jars that had plants, herbs, and various animal parts. On the far left was a large book case that took up half the wall, the shelves loaded with ancient books of all languages. In the middle of the room was a large sliver cauldron, underneath it were firewood waiting to be used. To the right of the cauldron was a wooden examining table.

In front of the fire place were varies of animals skinned rugs, laid out on the floor. To the right in the corner was a door that Tim still wasn't sure what was behind, or where it led to.

Tim pushed back the memories that came with looking at the room, especially the fireplace, and made his way over to the table with a grunt he place the heavy bag on it, and opened it.

"Ducky is never to find out about this" Tim told Jethro as he stared at the body of Petty Officer Jake.

* * *

><p>"A sock, really?"<p>

"What? It was all we could get on short noticed!" Jimmy protested.

Ron sighed, before tossing the clothing into the sliver pot.

"How does this work?" Ziva asked from her spot on the sofa.

All of the humans had watched as Ron, after dressing, went into his kitchen and came back with a large sliver pot. He placed into on the floor, then went over to his cabinet, opened it and took out several jars, each containing varies types of plants.

After tossing the plants inside, he turned to Jimmy, asking for something of Tim's.

"It's a Tracking Spell, what it does is it uses an item of a person to find them, but with this particular spell you have to have not only a strong magical core, but an even stronger contention to the Earth" Jimmy explained, watching as Ron mumbled an incantation.

"And you are not strong enough?" Ziva asked, out of curiosity and not to be rude or spiteful.

"He is" Ron answered, "Elves, especially Wood Elves which Jimmy is, are known for having strong magic, and even stronger connection to the Earth, since they are descended from the first Elves created by the Mother"

"But Tim has learned to block me" Jimmy continued on.

"I see"

Suddenly all of the humans jumped back when Ron opened his mouth and stream of fire, _**fire! **_Shot out and hit the pot.

"What?" Ron asked, when he stopped and realized the humans were staring wide-eyed, and jaw-dropped at him, even Gibbs.

"N-Nothing" Tony shuttered.

"Amazing" Ducky said, breathlessly.

Ron smirked before looking at back at the pot that was now bubbling, he looked inside and everyone waited.

* * *

><p>"The core has been ripped out, so the markings shouldn't have shown when they did. Yet they did anyway. So that means either the ritual wasn't done right, or they were interrupted." Tim theorized, after his examination of the body.<p>

"I'm going with the first one, only because all the other bodies have been reported the same as Jake and—"

Tim trialed off, and his eyes narrowed when he felt a familiar spark trying to push through his wards and charms.

"Ron" he said, as he summoned up his magic and pushed the presences away, grumbling about "stubborn lizard" when the presences pushed back.

With a growl that wasn't human, Tim summoned more of his magic and shoved Ron's presences away from his safe house.

* * *

><p>Ron cursed, both at the sharp pain in his head and the fact that he lost the connection.<p>

"Ron?"

The Dragon lifted his head when he felt familiar warm hands on him, and looked into Jimmy's concerned eyes.

"He kicked my ass" Ron informed.

"But did you find him?"

"Sorry" he said, looking over at Gibbs when the Agent cursed.

"It was worth a shot" Jimmy sighed, frowning when he saw Ron rubbing his temples. "Here" he then said, before pressing his forehead against the other.

Ron sighed softly in relief when he felt his headache go away.

"Better?" Jimmy asked.

"Better" Ron said, ignoring the curious gazes of the humans.

"Good, now on to plan Z!"

"….We have a plan Z?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please!<em>**


End file.
